Episode 3037 (28th February 1990)
Plot Mavis doesn't want Derek to leave PPP but he's insistent. Derek confronts Victor, who confesses his love for Mavis. Marie Lancaster discovers from Gail that Tina doesn't have a baby. Victor promises never to see Mavis again and gets drunk with Derek on homemade wine. Marie finds Bet taking Jamie for a stroll on the Red Rec. She asks to hold Jamie but Bet doesn't let her and urges her to sort things out with Eddie. Mr Ellison, the Health and Safety inspector arrives to check Mike's "factory". Bet feels sorry for Marie but Tina stands by Eddie. Victor extends the hand of friendship to Derek when they discover they both read the Wilson the Wonder Athlete comics as boys. Derek refuses. Victor decides to pack up and move to Darlington to open a recycling plant. Ellison tells Mike the factory is a fire trap as the flat is wired for domestic loads. He's told to shut down production. Marie pleads with Eddie to let her have Jamie but Mrs Ramsden intervenes. Marie tells them she knows they've left Jamie in a pub and threatens Eddie with a solicitor. Derek arrives home with the news that he's now PPP's Northwest Area Manager, taking Victor's place at the Weatherfield branch. Ken asks Deirdre if he can see Tracy. Marie turns up at the Rovers with Carl and tries to force her way through to the house. Bet stops her by pointing out that it'd look bad in court. Eddie proposes to Tina in order to provide a good home for Jamie. She accepts. Cast Regular cast *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Victor Pendlebury - Christopher Coll *Marie Lancaster - Joy Blakeman *Mr Ellison - Guy Nicholls *Josie Phillips - Siobhan Finneran *Pat - Elizabeth Ritson *Debbie - Vinny Dhillon *Michelle - Julia Booth *Eddie Ramsden - William Ivory *Mrs Ramsden - Linda Broughton *Carl Lancaster - Mark Spalding *Jamie Ramsden - Alexander Graham Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *The Kabin flat - Living room/kitchen *Red Rec *Pendlebury Paper Products - Office *Cromwell Street Notes *This episode marks the last use of The Kabin flat set, which had appeared regularly since The Kabin was created in 1973. Derek and Mavis Wilton move out of the flat in Episode 3049 (28th March 1990). *Audrey Roberts (Sue Nicholls) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The health inspector calls at the café - but which business is he interested in? Eddie takes the only option left open to him in his fight to keep his son. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,550,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1990 episodes